


Darling, You're Gorgeous

by ekosma



Series: Snucius Collection:) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Sad Severus Snape, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Supportive Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma
Summary: Severus Snape is self conscious about the way he looks and considers plastic surgery and Lucius Malfoy shows him just beautiful he really is and how much he means to him
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Snucius Collection:) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Darling, You're Gorgeous

The sharp whistle of the tea kettle rang throughout the cottage, much like a train coming through a tunnel, and annoyance tugged at the back of Lucius’ mind. Why Severus had to buy the most loud and obnoxious kettle in the entire world he had no idea. 

He was about to call his lover to turn the kettle off, before realizing that he had left for the city this morning to go run a few errands. He put his novel away and walked into the kitchen, the kettle only growing louder and louder, causing him to get a slight headache. 

He was just about to turn it off, when a piece of paper caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and realized that There was something stuffed under the microwave Severus had insisted they buy. 

A piece of glossy paper stuck out at the bottom, and curiously, Lucius pulled at the corner. Why, this was one of those muggle magazines was it not? Lucius flicked off the shrieking kettle, before sliding it out fully. He had leafed through some of the pages before settling down at the counter, trying to figure out why Severus had felt the need to buy a cosmopolitan magazine when he came across a bookmark. He tossed it aside, and read the page that Severus had left on. 

Lucius felt his heart stop. He may not know much about the muggle world, but he definitely knew what the term “plastic surgery” meant. There, on the page, it showed before and after pictures of both men and women after their surgeries, and the drastic alteration they went through. He wasn’t sure why Severus would read this until he saw a picture of a large hooked nose and how it looked like after it got done. 

At the bottom of the page, the clinics phone number had been circled in red pen, and a date and time had been written beside it. October 7th, 1 pm. Dropping the booklet as if it had burned him, and it very well had—there were no words to describe the intense emotions that were coursing through his veins at this very moment. Lucius sucked in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling very tired all of a sudden. 

The date was today. Severus had left for the city this morning, claiming he had an appointment, and Lucius didn’t think to question it. Now that he knew what it was for, he wished he did ask more questions. 

Lucius glanced at the clock on the wall. If he left now he might be able to make it to the surgeons in time, but the problem was he had no idea where the clinic was. The only information the magazine held was the phone number and email. 

Perhaps he could call them, and get their address. . . 

Storming determinedly to the telephone, he paused in front of it suddenly, unsure of how to use it. He had seen Severus use it time and time again, but he had never really had the need to until now. 

Let’s see here. . .well. . .it was a dial, that much Lucius was certain of. He placed his finger on one of the numbers, but nothing happened. Perhaps he had to push the whole number entirely. He did that, and waited for the phone to do _something_ but it remained silent. He pulled the dial back and turned it, the phone made a whirring sound but stopped as soon as he stopped turning the wheel. He fiddled with the damn thing for a few more minutes, before giving up all together. 

Lucius supposed that now, the only thing left for him to do was wait. What had caused Severus to take such a drastic form to alter his appearance? To him, Severus was one of the most attractive men to have ever walked the earth. He wasn't kidding, there was just something about Severus that drew Lucius in like a moth to a flame. 

But, he knew it was Severus’ choice to make. If he wanted it done for whatever reason, Lucius had to respect that. He just wished Severus had talked to him about it before going to the plastic surgeons. 

He tried to busy himself by doing things around the house, but he often found his mind wandering back to Severus. Lucius wondered if he would look a lot different from the man he was used to. Knowing he would love Severus no matter what, Lucius still worried about what had made him want to do this. 

Giving up on chores, Lucius sat back on the couch and resigned himself to waiting until Severus got back home. 

A while later, the front door clicked open, and Lucius was on his feet in a matter of seconds and met Severus at the door. Eyes immediately zeroing in on Severus’ nose, he was relieved to still find it intact the way it was this morning. 

Casting him an odd look, Severus kicked off his shoes and placed the groceries on the counter. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, darling.” Severus said humorously. “You alright?” 

Without warning, Lucius surged forward and grasped Severus’ face, hands cupping his cheeks gently, before pulling him in for a lingering kiss. 

Surprised at first, Severus soon slowly melted into the kiss, pulling away soon after with a confused smile. 

“What was that for?” 

“I love you Severus. I don’t say it enough, but I love you and I don’t want you to ever forget.” 

Shaking his head softly, but still smiling, Severus grabbed a cutting board from one of the cupboards and pulled out an assortment of vegetables from the bag, placing them on the board.. 

“I thought squash soup and fresh bread for dinner? Autumn is here in full swing now, and it’s rather cold outside.” He pulled out a knife and began to cut up some of the fresh veggies with the precision only a potions master had. 

Lucius tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. “Soup sounds lovely.” 

Severus placed the vegetables in a giant pot before moving on to the squash. Moving quickly and efficiently, and Lucius was still floundering, unsure of what to say. Finally, he just decided to rip the bandage off. 

“How was your appointment at the plastic surgeons?” 

Severus paused, hands stilling over the squash, before setting the knife down with a soft _clack._

“How did you find out?” Severus asked quietly. 

“I thought it rather strange that a beautification magazine was under the microwave. I flipped through it for a moment or two and saw the page you bookmarked and wrote an appointment time for. What I want to know is why you even considered getting a nose job. I didn’t think you were the type of person to care so much about outward appearance.” 

Severus’ lips pursed. “It was just a consultation Lucius, don’t be like that.” 

“Don’t brush off the question,” Lucius huffed, then added a bit more gently. “And don’t brush off my feelings, Severus. I simply want to understand why you felt the need to permanently alter your appearance so drastically.” 

A sigh escaped Severus' lips, and he swallowed thickly. “A few weeks back, I was doing groceries. There was a family shopping near me, and their child turned around and as soon as he saw me he got his mother’s attention, pointed to me and said: ‘Mum isn’t that the ugliest man you ever saw? Look at his nose!’ And do you know what the woman did? She looked at me, and she _smiled_ and then turned back to doing whatever the hell she was there for!” 

The hurt and emotion was so raw in his voice, it made Lucius’ heart ache with pity. 

“Severus,” Lucius sighed, unsure of what to say. “It was just a kid—” 

“Yes,” Severus said bitterly. “But I know from experience that children could be brutally honest, and please understand Lucius, this has been the case for my entire life! It seems as though everywhere I go, someone will make a comment about the way I look, and for once I wish people didn’t look at me and think ‘my word that’s a rather unattractive bloke, isn’t it?’” 

“Who cares what everyone else thinks, Severus. . .to me. . .you are the most wonderful exquisite person I have ever had the pleasure of being with. I love every single inch of you, darling you are absolutely gorgeous, perfect in every single way.” 

Lucius reached for Severus’ arm, pulling him in and gently wiped away the tears that rolled down Severus’ cheeks, before leaning down and softly kissing the tip of his nose. Severus’ breath hitched, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

“But I care, Lucius.” Severus looked away. “I care.” 

“If this is something you really truly want, Severus.” Lucius’ voice dropped to a low whisper. “If it will help boost your confidence and your sense of self worth, I won’t stop you from getting the procedure done. In fact, I’ll even take you to the appointment. I just don’t want you doing this for the wrong reasons, love. I want you to do this for you, and for no one else.” 

A broken sob suddenly escaped Severus’ lips, and he flung himself in his lover’s arms, burying his face in the fine fabrics of Lucius’ robes. His long elegant fingers grasped the material, clutching it as tightly as he could. 

Lucius simply held him as he cried, wishing he could take away all of Severus’ pain and insecurities but knowing he couldn’t. He would just have to make do with helping Severus through them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request from pepinipsi! Happy birthday :D


End file.
